Dramatical Vampire
by Meme-sama
Summary: Las cosas no van bien para Aoba, su abuela acaba de morir hace poco y está a punto de perder incluso su casa, parece que todo seguirá llendo de mal en peor. De pronto aparece un hombre que dice haber amado a su abuela y le deja a Aoba una extraña herencia. Una mansión con cuatro mayordomos a su servicio. Pero, tanto la mansión como los cuatro mayordomos esconden un secreto.
1. Chapter 1

Dramatical Vampire

Sus pasos eran casi sordos, todo estaba envuelto en un fúnebre silencio apenas interrumpido por los murmullos del viento. Todo estaba sumido en oscuridad, y mientras Aoba caminaba lentamente por el largo pasillo del estrecho y oscuro corredor, comenzó a preguntarse sobre su paradero, pues el hecho era, que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba.

La oscuridad no le aterraba, de alguna forma, sentía que poco a poco se iba acostumbrando, en cierta forma prefería no poder ver nada, a toparse con algo desagradable.

Mientras sus pies descalzos buscaban el camino, las manos de Aoba se deslizaban suavemente por la pared, cerciorándose de no chocar contra ningún objeto. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? ¿Se había golpeado la cabeza? No lo sabía, no podía recordar nada. Y con ello, un pensamiento optimista resonó lentamente, como un murmuro del viento, como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos y se hubiera apiadado de él, Aoba pensó que: _quizá, esto no es más que un sueño. _

Un sonido, diferente al del viento golpeando la ventana, se dejó escuchar, era música, suave y tenue música. Aoba se detuvo, dejó de caminar y trató de concentrarse lo más que pudo, incluso dejó de respirar unos segundos, y entonces, pudo reconocerlo, era música de piano, sin lugar a dudas. La música parecía volverse más intensa. Aoba, casi hipnotizado por el sonido, comenzó a caminar nuevamente, tratando de no hacer ruido. La música tenía cierto toque macabro, era la clase de melodía que despertaba la intranquilidad, pero también era música con un toque de pasión y dolor. Era música tan hermosa, que a pesar de su aterradora composición, logró que Aoba ignorara todo aviso de peligro, y continuara.

La música parecía intensificarse, los pasos de Aoba dejaron de ser lentos y precavidos, ahora parecía ya no importarle donde estaba, ahora parecía importarle más sobre la fuente de tan hermosa y extraña música, jamás había escuchado algo tan intenso.

Entonces, llegó al cuarto de donde la música provenía. El cuarto estaba sumido en la oscuridad, pero, el gran ventanal que había en la pared permitía que la luna iluminase tenuemente todo el espacio, dejando así, que Aoba viese el precioso piano negro relucía espléndidamente. Y en el piano, estaba un joven sentado, probablemente de la edad del mismo Aoba. El chico sentado en el piano tenía cabello negro, un poco largo, pero lo tenía bien arreglado. Aoba no podía verle el rostro, pues el fleco negro del joven cubría su rostro. Vestía ropajes oscuros, y su camisa era color tinto.

—¿Koujaku? —susurró Aoba, sus ojos miraban con desasosiego al joven que tan finamente tocaba el instrumento.

—¿Has despertado? —Preguntó él y se puso de pie, caminó lentamente hacia Aoba, y cuando estuvo frente suyo, le sujetó con suavidad—. Duerme, aun no es tiempo —le susurró con dulzura al odio.

—¿Qué?...

Aoba no pudo decir nada más, toda la fuerza abandonó su cuerpo, como si aquellas tiernas palabras hubieran sido un tranquilizante. Aoba cerró los ojos, presa del sueño, olvidó incluso su nombre y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, volviendo a sumirse en un lánguido sueño.

…

—¿Dónde estoy?

—Aoba-san, me alegra ver que despertaras.

—¿Qué…? —Aoba, aun mareado y confundido, intentaban reincorporar su conciencia a la realidad.

—¿Recuerdas algo? Soy yo, tu mayordomo, Clear. Ayer colapsaste, te dio una fiebre terrible.

_~Flash back~_

La Abuela de Aoba había muerto hace unas semanas. Ahora, Aoba estaba solo en el mundo y su futuro lucia incierto, ¿Qué se supone debería hacer él solo? Las preocupaciones parecían devorarle vivo, además, recibió un aviso de desalojo, Aoba estaba sin duda desesperado por su horrible situación, las cosas malas estaban viniendo una tras otra, sin piedad o misericordia de su tristeza.

—Estoy perdido… —suspiró pesado—. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Aoba, estaba sentado en la entrada de su pequeño apartamento, no tenía ni la más mínima idea acerca de lo que debería hacer, en unos días perdería su vivienda y debía pensar en algún plan, pero la muerte de su adorada abuela tenía su mente algo nublada y no podía pensar con claridad.

—Quizá podría pedirle un prestamos al banco en lo que encuentro un trabajo… —murmuró Aoba, mientras sus ojos distantes trataban de encontrar la claridad y la paz en los hermosos colores del atardecer. Estaba vivo, y eso era bueno, pero estaba algo confundido y deprimido. Ninguna pena dura por siempre, eso es verdad, no obstante, en aquel momento sentía que el mundo estaba viniéndose abajo.

—¿Eres tú, Aoba, el nieto de Tae? —preguntó una voz monótona.

Aoba despertó de sus desasosiego, frente a él había un hombre de traje, tenía el cabello café y lucía como alguien mayor, posiblemente tendría la edad de su abuela o un poco menos.

—Sí, ¿Podría preguntar, quién eres tú?

—Mi nombre es Toe, sé que no me conoces, pero yo a tu abuela sí. Lamento lo ocurrido.

—Gracias, para todos ha sido difícil —dijo Aoba, apartando la mirada, en su rostro estaba reflejada toda su tristeza—. Toe-san, ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarte? —inquirió Aoba, dudoso, no tenía idea acerca de lo que quería Toe con él.

—El asunto Aoba, es que vengo a entregarte una herencia.

—¿Herencia? —Aoba alzó la vista, las palabras de ese hombre le habían sorprendido. El notario ya había ido a hablar con Aoba y le había dejado muy en claro que no había mucho de herencia, de hecho era quizá muy poco como para ser llamado "herencia". Por lo tanto, Toe, el hombre frente a él, estaba desconcertándolo por completo.

—Aoba, Tae fue una mujer muy importante para mí, y ya que tu madre no está, el único que queda eres tú. Aoba, yo poseo muchas riquezas, pero no tengo un heredero a quien dejárselas; planeaba dejarle todo a Tae, pero como ella se adelantó, entonces lo dejaré todo en tus manos.

—No puedo aceptarlo —se apresuró a decir Aoba—. Yo ni siquiera te conozco… no creo que sea correcto.

—No te preocupes —Toe sonrió—. Ya lo has hecho, yo solo he venido a darte las escrituras y darte un saludo —dijo Toe, con un tono increíblemente amable. La mirada del hombre viajó y vio el aviso de desalojo, pareció reír entre dientes—. Te aconsejo que lo aceptes, es mi regalo para el nieto de la mujer que más ame.

—P-Pero ¿no vive nadie más ahí? No quiero irrumpir, en serio, esto es… demasiado.

—Oh, no te preocupes, solo tengo cuatro ¿sobrinos? Podría decirse, pero solo lo son de nombre, ellos te servirán y te darán todo lo que quieras. Cuídalos bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Toe dejó algunos papeles en las manos de Aoba, quien ya no pudo decir nada, la amable sonrisa del hombre y su sincera mirada, habían sido suficientes para quitarle al peli-azul todo argumento. Además, si lo pensaba un poco, este era un gran golpe de suerte, una ayuda del cielo. Quizá era demasiado, pero tampoco sería un malagradecido, si ese hombre había amado a su abuela y quería hacer de Aoba el sucesor —aunque en realidad lo había hecho ya—, entonces así sería.

—Un auto vendrá a recogerte mañana.

—Está bien —sus miradas se encontraron una vez más, Aoba tomó las escrituras y le aseguró que cuidaría bien de todo. Toe le sonrió en respuesta y tal como había aparecido, desapareció.

_Casi, parece que estoy soñando, no me lo puedo creer, esto es demasiado oportuno. _Pensó Aoba mientras entraba a su apartamento por última vez. Empacó sus pocas posiciones, y sin ánimos de nada durmió toda la noche, aun sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido.

A la mañana siguiente, exactamente a las diez, un auto negro vino a recogerle. Un hombre de aspecto neutro e inexpresivo le saludó educadamente, empacó sus cosas y le pidió que entrara al auto. Aoba, totalmente mudo, asintió y entró con calma, aunque no estaba precisamente tranquilo, sino que estaba nervioso y su cuerpo se engarrotó por los mismos nervios.

El viaje parecía de nunca acabar, Aoba ya no podía asegurar cuento tiempo llevaba dentro del auto. ¿Es que acaso el lugar estaba al otro lado del mundo? Trató de distraerse mirando el paisaje, pero todo eran árboles y árboles, y tan rápido como los arboles aparecían desaparecían, ese raro panorama provocó que Aoba se mareara. Resignado, cerró los ojos, tenía ganas de preguntar cuando llegarían, pero no tenía ni las fuerzas ni el valor, en aquellos momentos aún se encontraba incapacitado para decir algo.

Rendido, y cansado, pensó que quizá no estaría mal si se dormía un rato.

—Aoba-san —le despertó el conductor—. Hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Aoba abrió los ojos y se reincorporó con algo de dificultad. Bajó del auto y dejó que la deliciosa brisa le despertara, era fresca y eso le quitó el mareo. El aire era limpio y puro, nada que ver con la ciudad.

Miró a su alrededor, por lo visto la mansión estaba en medio de un enorme terreno boscoso. Aoba no sabía si esto era muy bueno, ya que le tomaría mucho tiempo llegar a su escuela.

Aoba buscó con la mirada al conductor, pero este ya había desaparecido.

El joven peli-azul, dejó de admirar el bosque y entonces fue cuando vio aquella mansión que sería su hogar por primera vez. Era enorme, tenía un hermoso toque de estilo victoriano, sin duda era antigua. Algo tétrico, con colores oscuros. Pero, los jardines que había antes de llegar a la entrada eran preciosos, dos enormes rosales blancos acompañaban a cada lado, dejando un claro y pulcro pasillo que conducía directo a la puerta. Eso, fue lo que Aoba pudo distinguir apenas mirando a través del enorme portón que protegía la entrada a la mansión.

Apenas Aoba tocó las puertas, estas se abrieron, y en silencio, con maleta en mano, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Se detuvo un momento para admirar los rosales blancos, eran hermosos, seguramente costaba mucho trabajo mantenerlos tan bellos. El perfume era encantador, Aoba podía respirar el aroma de mil rosas, era una sensación envolvente. Sonrió un poco más calmado, como si el perfume hubiese entrado en su mente y hubiera nublado todas sus preocupaciones y ansiedades.

Por fin, frente a los grandes puertas principales, Aoba tocó una de las puerta con suavidad. Las dos gigantes puertas se abrieron lentamente, haciendo un sonido tan macabro que casi parecía salido de película de terror, pero Aoba no se asustó. _Con tanta tecnología moderna, apuesto a que son automáticas, es impresionante. _Pensó asombrado mientras entraba y escuchaba a las puertas cerrándose lentamente tras él.

Los ojos dorados de Aoba recorrieron el lugar (el vestíbulo) todo estaba preciosamente decorado. Había cuadros con pinturas caras, jarrones de todas las clases, muebles finos, sillones con decorados preciosos. Todo el lugar parecía haber salido de un libro de historia, realmente era precioso. Aoba no podía creer que ahora todo eso fuera suyo.

_Toe-san dijo que había otras cuatro personas aquí ¿verdad? _

Aoba paseó su mirada de izquierda a derecha, pero nada, o mejor dicho, nadie, no había nadie, todo estaba sumergido en el precioso silencio a penas interrumpido por algunas ramas, que empujadas por la brisa, acariciaban la ventana.

—¿Hola? —se atrevió a llamar—. ¿H-hay alguien aquí?

No hubo respuesta. Aoba consideró como una buena idea explorar el lugar, no debía sentirse como un extraño en su nuevo hogar ¿verdad? Así que comenzó a caminar en una dirección cualquiera, caminando por pasillos y visitando cuartos múltiples hasta que llegó a lo que parecía ser el comedor. Era maravilloso; había una larga mesa con varias sillas. Del techo colgaban dos enormes y finos candelabros de cristal y las paredes también tenían cuadros decorando la sala, era espectacular.

—Vaya, de verdad es precioso —murmuró Aoba.

De esa forma continuó explorando, logró ver: la biblioteca, algunas habitaciones para huéspedes, dos hermosas bibliotecas, cuartos de lectura, dos estudios, un gran salón, algunas habitaciones totalmente vacías, más salones, más cuartos, y así hasta que volvió a su punto de inicio, ya había explorado todo el primer piso —y le había costado mucho tiempo—. La mansión tenía tres pisos, así que Aoba consideró prudente dejar la exploración para después, no quería perderse y no quería quedar agotado.

Un sube gruñido de escuchó, ese era el estómago de Aoba. _Creo que la cocina estaba hacia allá. _Reflexionó Aoba mientras intentaba recordar donde había visto la cocina, pero entonces una voz real le sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eres tú, Aoba? —preguntó la voz.

—¿E-Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, soy yo… —respondió Aoba rápidamente, pero, por más que buscó el origen de esa voz no vio a nadie—. Llegué hace rato, no encontré a nadie… así que me puse a explorar —confesó como si fuera un niño que había hecho una travesura.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero que lamentable! ¿Cómo podríamos disculparnos? Ha sido nuestra falta, no le hemos recibido como se debe, amo —expresó la voz apenada.

Entonces, Aoba alzó la mirada, en el centro del vestíbulo había una gran escalera que dirigía al seguro piso, y en el inicio de esta, había cuatro hombres elegantemente vestidos, eran ropas de mayordomo. Aoba intuyó rápidamente que ellos eran los cuatro chicos de los cuales Toe había hablado.

—No pasa nada, de verdad, creo que yo debí avisar o algo…—dijo Aoba, esforzándose por no parecer un tirano, no era culpa de ellos no haberle escuchado, después de todo, la mansión era enorme, seguramente no se escucha nada en el segundo piso, o por lo menos eso quiso pensar Aoba.

—Amo, permítanos presentarnos —el joven y los otros comenzaron a bajar las escaleras—. Mi nombre es Koujaku, después de usted yo soy quien dirige a los mayordomos y asigna tareas, en caso de que usted esté demasiado ocupado.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Koujaku —dijo Aoba, mientras una delicada sonrisa se deslizaba por sus labios.

—Él es Clear, usualmente se ocupa del jardín y de la cocina, está a su entera disposición.

Aoba observó a Koujaku, tenía el cabello negro, largo, aunque lo tenía arreglado con una coleta, y su fleco tapaba la mitad de su rostro, más aun así tenía una expresión amable. Luego miró a Clear, él tenía el cabello blanco, pero era joven, sus ojos tenían un tono purpura rosado muy llamativo, y también parecía tener una mirada cariñosa.

—Él es Noiz, él se encarga de múltiples tareas en la mansión, además se encargará de elegir su guarda ropa y si necesita ir a la ciudad él le llevará sin duda. Y él es Ren, también se encarga de múltiples tareas, pero, hará lo que usted desee.

Noiz y Ren a diferencia de Koujaku y Clear, eran más inexpresivos. Noiz tenía una mirada helada y se veía inexpresivo, Aoba no estaba seguro si Noiz estaba feliz o molesto, era muy difícil leer su expresión, pero igual le dedicó una sonrisa amable. Ren, no era frio, pero parecía tímido, como esa clase de personas que prefieren callar antes de hablar, prudente podría decirse, pero noble.

—Nosotros estaremos complacidos en servirle, Aoba-san —dijeron los cuatro a coro.

Aoba, algo intimidado por tanta formalidad, preguntó titubeante.

—E-Entonces… ¿y-yo debo darles ordenes?

—Sí, usted es nuestro amo y así debe de ser —respondió Koujaku.

—¿Harán todo lo que yo pida?

—Así es —contestó Clear.

—Entonces… —Aoba reflexionó un momento—. Les pido que no me hablen de "usted"… c-creo que me sentiría más cómodo.

—Si ese es tu deseo Amo, entonces así será —dijo Koujaku, colocando una mano en su pecho y haciendo una leve reverencia, de verdad parecía alguien devoto a su trabajo.

Luego de ello, las tripas de Aoba volvieron a gruñir con desagrado, tenía hambre y no podía evitarlo. Koujaku miró su reloj que guardaba el bolsillo, faltaba media hora para que llegara la hora de comer. Koujaku sonrió suavemente.

—Noiz, lleva a nuestro amo a su nueva habitación. Ren, desempacaba las pertenecías de nuestro amo. Clear, ya sabes que hacer —indicó firme, luego se volteó con Aoba y le dijo antes de subir las escaleras—. Le ruego sea paciente, la comida estará lista en breve —Aoba ignoró le hecho de que al final Koujaku le había vuelto a hablar de "usted" posiblemente le costaría un poco acostumbrarse a hablarle de tú, ya habría tiempo para que pudiera adaptarse.

Aoba asintió agradeciendo tan delicadas y amables atenciones. No sería mal agradecido, de hecho se sentía algo avergonzado.

_Vaya, ser un "amo" suena difícil, no soy bueno dando órdenes y me gusta ser auto-suficiente. ¿Por qué toe me dejó este lugar? ¿Por qué no les dejó a ellos la mansión? No lo entiendo, pero, debo esforzarme, prometí que me haría cargo de todo y lo cuidaría. Me pregunto… que me deparara el destino._

—Aoba, esta será tu habitación —dijo Noiz, seriamente.

—¿M-me llamaste por mi nombre? —Aoba estaba contento, aliviado y asombrado, casi había dado por sentado que todos serían igual de formales que Koujaku.

—¿Te molesta? —inquirió Noiz.

—No, para nada, me alivia un poco —se apresuró a decir Aoba.

Noiz, había conducido a Aoba por un largo pasillo, ambos estaban frente a dos largas y grandes puertas blancas. Noiz las abrió, mostrando la increíble habitación. Había una cama gigante, adorada con cortinas blancas, también era de estilo victoriano. A cada lado de la cama había dos enormes ventanales que llevaban a dos pequeñas terrazas que ofrecían una preciosa vista a los bosques y jardines de la mansión. Había algunas cómodas y armarios, y otra puerta que llevaba al nuevo baño privado de Aoba. Todo era precioso y casi todo estaba en tonos blancos con dorado, era como estar en un costoso cielo.

—Es preciosa —dijo Aoba—. Aun no puedo creérmelo.

—Aoba —le llamó Noiz—. No vamos a interferir en tu forma de vestir para cuando vayas a la ciudad, pero en la mansión será mejor que uses vestimentas más apropiadas.

_Tiene sentido, le daría mala apariencia a la mansión que su dueño vista como alguien corriente, aunque me gusta mi ropa._

—De acuerdo —respondió—. Pero, no me van a poner trajes y eso ¿verdad?

—No te preocupes, te gustará, no son trajes como los que piensas.

Alguien tocó las puertas. Era Ren. Noiz se le quedó viendo a Aoba, como si le dijera "anda hazlo".

—A-Adelante —dijo Aoba, aunque, sonó inseguro.

Ren entró, sin decir nada, guardó las ropas de Aoba en su lugar, acomodó las demás pertenecías. Hiso una reverencia y se fue. Aoba no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar, pero como nada de lo que él había hecho le molestó, simplemente dijo "gracias" y todo quedó tranquilo.

Noiz miró su reloj que tenía en la muñeca —Es hora, bajemos ya —indicó Noiz, Aoba asintió y le siguió sin discutir.

Aoba jamás había comido nada mejor, todo estaba delicioso, cada bocado era mejor que el anterior. Pero, se sentía algo triste y extraño, no le gustaba comer él solo.

—¿Koujaku? —le llamó tímidamente—. ¿No puedes comer conmigo?

—Me temo que no, amo. Pero, si quieres, podemos acompañarte.

Koujaku permaneció a un costado de Aoba, sonriendo tranquilo. Aoba negó rápidamente, no quería estar comiendo con cuatro personas mirándole. —¿Y ustedes a qué hora comen? —preguntó preocupado.

—Amo, de eso, tú no tienes por qué preocuparte, tu alimentación es lo más importante para nosotros.

Aoba se sintió halagado y un poco enternecido. Desde que había muerto su abuela, nadie se había preocupado así por él, de alguna forma se sintió feliz al pensar que alguien estaba preocupándose por él, era halagador y le provocó ganas de sonreír.

—Gracias.

—Es un honor.

Después de tan buena comida, Aoba puso realizar todo su paseo por el segundo piso. Encontró algunos cuartos con instrumentos. Se alegró al ver que a pesar de que ese lugar tenía estilo tan rustico, también tenía tecnología. Había un cuarto con una gran televisión, era como un mini cine. También había una computadora y algunos apartados más. Encontró más bibliotecas y cosas interesantes y una vez que terminó de explorar se sintió agotado. Bajó nuevamente y se dirigió a una sala de estar, y se recostó en el sillón.

—¿Todo bien, Aoba-san? —Aoba, quien había cerrado los ojos, los abrió para encontrarse con la tierna mirada de Clear. Aoba le sonrió amable.

—Sí, solo me cansé, este lugar es increíble.

—Me alegra saber que te gusta, nada nos hace más felices que saber que este lugar es de tu agrado —Clear usualmente hablaba de usted, pero respetando los deseos de su amo, se esforzaba por hablarle de "tú" y no le llamaba 'amo' pues consideraba que el nombre de su amo era hermoso.

—Es más de lo que jamás pude soñar —confesó Aoba—. Clear, quisiera preguntarte, y dime la verdad ¿no les molesta saber que yo heredé esto? ¿No les hubiera gustado quedarse ustedes con todo esto?

—Es verdad que podría ser tentador —respondió Clear—. Pero, ¿Qué son algunas propiedades y riquezas, comparadas con tenerte a ti aquí?

Aoba se quedó absorto en las palabras de Clear, trataba por todos los medios de entender que es lo que había dicho. ¿Cómo podían preferir servirle a alguien a tener todas las comodidades? No tenía sentido alguno, realmente no lo comprendía, para nada en lo absoluto.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró Aoba, acompañado de un suspiro.

Clear sonrió cariñoso, deslizó su mano enguantada y peinó algunos cabellos de Aoba.

—Ya lo comprenderás.

Aoba pasó el resto de las horas leyendo y explorando, la verdad, a pesar de estar encantado y feliz con todo lo que ahora tenía, recordaba que jamás volvería a tener a su abuela, y eso le entristeció, superar la muerte de un ser amado jamás es sencillo, hacerte a la idea de que esa persona ya no está y jamás volverá, tampoco es fácil, es como un carga pesada, como un horrible castigo.

Aoba escuchó un trueno, probablemente llovería.

En la cena, Aoba comió en silencio, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba a su abuela, no podía dejar de recordar todo lo que ella había hecho por él.

Sin poderlo soportar, Aoba salió corriendo, y se quedó ahí, llorando en silencio bajo la helada lluvia, extrañando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Esta sería la última vez que lloraría de esa forma, sabía que su abuela jamás desearía verle así, el deseo de ella era que Aoba creciera y viviera, que fuera feliz. Aoba entendía que a pesar de su propia tristeza, debía luchar por vivir.

—Noiz, ve por él —ordenó Koujaku.

Noiz salió a la lluvia, y a penas su mano tocó el hombro de Aoba, este colapsó instantáneamente. Noiz le trajo de vuelta a la mansión, y luego de haber cambiado las ropas de Aoba, le arroparon y dejaron que durmiera.

_Fin del flash back._

—Lo siento, ayer no me sentía bien… —agregó Aoba.

Clear negó con la cabeza, su mirada era tan dulce. Clear abrió las cortinas dejando que la habitación se iluminara, todo era blanco puro, al igual que al día anterior. Aoba admiró la enorme y reluciente habitación, se sentía como en el cielo, como en un precioso sueño.

—Aoba-san, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo manejar una mansión? —preguntó Clear, mientras abría el armario de Aoba y sacaba las ropas ya pre-elegidas para su uso dentro de la mansión. Aoba, sin entender esa pregunta, se limitó a responder.

—No, la verdad, no.

—Bueno, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ya comenzamos a buscar tutores para ti, aunque si gustas nosotros mismos podemos enseñarte todo lo que debes hacer como nuestro amo. Será cuestión de tiempo, pronto será tan natural para ti como respirar —dijo Clear, con un tono alegre, como si de verdad le emocionara la idea de ver a Aoba convertido en un excelente amo.

—Preferiría que ustedes me lo mostraran pero, ¿y mi escuela?

—Sobre ese tema, creo que será mejor que lo hables con Koujaku-san.

Aoba se sentó en la cama, notó que tenía puesto una especie de camisón blanco. Clear se acercó, le quitó las cobijas con delicadeza y le hiso una seña para que se sentara en la orilla.

—Y-Yo puedo vestirme solo —se apresuró Aoba a decir. Le avergonzaba hasta la medula pensar que un chico le vistiera y desvistiera.

—Aoba-san, yo voy a respetar todos tus deseos, pero… ¿no podrías concederme el mío? La vida de un mayordomo consiste en asistir a las necesidades de su amo, ¿de qué sirve mi existencia, si yo no puedo asistirle?

Por un momento Aoba no supo que decir, pero con tan solo mirar a Clear directo a los ojos, cedió. Aquella mirada era tan dulce y tierna, parecía como si estuviera a punto de romperse a llorar. Enternecido por tan preciosa mirada, Aoba simplemente asintió, además ¿Qué podría pasar? Solo iba a vestirle, y eso no tiene nada de malo ¿verdad?

No obstante, cuando Clear deslizaba sus manos para despojarle de sus ropas, sintió un escalofrió, Aoba simplemente desvió su mirada al techo, tratando de distraerse y así no darle mucha atención a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lo que Aoba no pudo ver, era que esa mirada tierna se había borrado por completo de Clear, ahora serán ojos helados, su mirada estaba afilada y miraba el cuerpo de su nuevo amo con total deseo. Si Aoba sentía cosas tan extrañas, era porque cuando Clear deslizaba sus dedeos, lo hacía con todo ánimo de morbo. Su 'tierno mayordomo' estaba extasiado, todo lo que veía era agradable a su vista, casi podía sentir como salivaba con anticipación, hambriento, deseando hacer muchas más cosas. No podía creer lo sencillo que era convencer a su amo, aunque era natural, después de todo, sus ojos tenían _esa _habilidad.

—Aoba-san, ¿deseas que te prepare un baño ahora? —preguntó Clear, suavemente.

—N-No gracias —respondió nervioso—. Creo que en la noche será mejor.

—Como tú desees.

Aoba dejó que Clear le ayudara a vestirse, y apenas estuvo listo, salió de ahí a toda velocidad.

…

_La noche anterior._

—¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? —preguntó Koujaku, mientras sonreía, mostrando sus peculiares colmillos.

—Creo que Toe-san tiene un gusto excelente —comentó Clear, sonriendo a la par, sumergido en pensamientos despreciables y pervertidos.

—Quizá, este sea definitivo —comentó Noiz, indiferente.

—No podremos dejarle ir —murmuró Ren.

—Será interesante…pero, debemos ser pacientes, aún no hay luna roja —agregó Koujaku.

_Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado un mes entero, aun no se acostumbraba a su nuevo hogar y tampoco a su estilo de vida, además ahora tenía limitaciones nuevas. Ya no podía ir a la ciudad como antes. Aoba le había comentado a Koujaku acerca de sus estudios, actividades y amistades, y el mayordomo, con un estilo tan propio y educado, dejó muy en claro que aquellos asuntos eran claramente irrelevantes, pero que si de todas formas deseaba estudiar, podía ir al colegio que estaba cerca del pueblo, o bien estudiar en casa. Aoba prefirió ir a dicho pueblo, y quedó encantado cuando lo vio por primera vez, era pequeño y sin embargo precioso. Ahí, Aoba encontró una escuela esplendida, entró a la escuela sin problemas, le aceptaron enseguida.

—Simplemente, creo que es una pérdida de tiempo —murmuró Noiz.

Aoba, en aquellos momentos leía plácidamente en el sofá, dirigió una mirada seria a Noiz. Quizá la escuela era una pérdida de tiempo para Noiz pero para el 'joven amo' era importante y bastante fructífero pues no gustaba de ser un inútil. Además, ¿no sería mejor tener muchos estudios, para así dirigir la mansión correctamente?

—¿Tienes alguna objeción? —preguntó Aoba, haciendo un ligero puchero.

—Quizá —respondió él—. Entre más tiempo pases aquí, mejor.

Aoba miró en silencio a su frio mayordomo, que en aquellos momentos, se encontraba limpiando los dos grandes ventanales de la habitación. Noiz le regresó la mirada, inexpresivo, parecía estarle diciendo "me gusta tu presencia" y eso hiso que su 'joven amo' sonriera algo ¿halagado? Podría decirse que era un sentimiento similar al de la felicidad.

—Aoba-sama.

Aoba volteó para ver a Ren, tan tranquilo como siempre, quedó expectante a la respuesta de su amo.

—Ah, ¡Ren! Me alegra verte, ¿sucede algo?

—Koujaku me ha dicho, que hoy yo debo instruirte en el arte del baile.

—¿Debo aprender a bailar? —preguntó Aoba, azorado.

—Sí —respondió Ren, algo a secas—. Por favor sígueme.

Aoba dejó su libro de lado, y siguió a su silencioso mayordomo hasta llegar el salón de baile. Ren colocó la música, y sin preguntar tomó a su joven amo para comenzar a instruirle. Durante largo rato estuvieron practicando y practicando, para cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse, Aoba ya había aprendido a bailar. En aquellos momentos, Aoba bailaba gustoso, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin dejar de mirar a Ren a los ojos. Ren permanecía calmado, pero cuando Aoba hacía algo bien, le dedicaba una suave sonrisa, como diciendo "lo haces estupendo", y por ello las mejillas del peli-azul enrojecían levemente. A Ren le parecía adorable.

Después de tan grandioso baile, Aoba se marchó y salió al jardín. Clear en aquel momento estaba cuidando las rosas, él era el encargado de hacer florecer ese jardín con tanto esmero. Aoba admiró las flores y se percató de la perfección de las mismas. Ninguna rosa estaba marchita, ninguna era un capullo, todas era jóvenes rosas completamente abiertas. Aoba quedó hipnotizado por un momento, como si las rosas estuvieran hablándole, algo querían decirle, algo intentaban gritarle, pero Aoba no comprendía, solo podía mirar absorto las rosas blancas que suavemente bailaban al compás del viento. Tocó una, deslizó sus dedos, encontrándose con las espinas, el agudo dolor le hiso despertar, el dolor recorrió su dedo al igual que el hilo de sangre que fluyó libremente. Unas gotas cayeron en la rosa y otras en la tierra. Aoba en silencio se alejó lamiendo su dedo para aliviar un poco el dolor.

Clear, que había mirado toda la escena, se acercó al jardín, una sonrisa tierna se deslizó por sus labios, observó atentamente la sangre en el suelo y en la rosa. La sangre se disolvió rápidamente en la tierra, como si esta estuviera absolviéndola. Al instante que esto ocurrió, una rosa nueva brotó, pero esta era totalmente roja, a diferencia de las blancas en todo el jardín. Clear admiró la rosa roja, tan preciosa, tan fragante, nacida de las pequeñas gotas de sangre.

_Solo la sangre de alguien especial puede hacer florecer una flor así. ¿No es preciosa? Aoba-san es especial, es tan especial, solo él podría hacerme sentir de esta manera. Después de todo, él ha sido traído para nosotros. ¿No es magnífico como el destino funciona? _Clear cortó la rosa en donde la sangre de Aoba había caído, tomó los pétalos manchados y dejó que el dulce olor impregnara su espíritu. Tenía un olor delicioso, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que probaba algo tan esplendido. Clear guardó los pétalos en un pañuelo y luego los guardó en su bolsillo. Luego miró amoroso la rosa roja, deseaba llevarla consigo así que esta la cortó con delicadeza.

Mientras Clear suspiraba y tomaba la rosa roja en manos, para acomodarla en su saco, Koujaku también había observado la escena desde el ventanal que estaba en el segundo piso, una sonrisa siniestra adornó su semblante. La luna roja saldría el próximo mes, y con ella también despertaría su real amo. Koujaku sabía, que Aoba no había sido traído solo porque sí, ni siquiera había sido traído ahí solo por su sangre, había algo mucho más profundo dentro de ese joven y ellos debían despertarlo.

—Me pregunto si el dolor servirá. Aunque, quizá le haga llorar.

Koujaku se alejó de la ventana, sabía que faltaba poco para que anocheciera. Tomó asintió y comenzó a tocar el piano, pero a pesar de que sus dedos hacían sonar tan bella música, su mente estaba perdida en distintos tipos de pensamientos. Entonces su celular sonó, miró el número, ¡qué bien le venía esa llamada! Nada mejor que la llamada de un amigo para animar las cosas.

—¿Mizuki? Sí, hoy vamos a presentarles a nuestro querido Aoba, por favor, invita a todos —dijo Koujaku, mientras sostenía el teléfono con calma.

Esta noche, las cosas, iban a cambiar.

Aoba estaba dándose un baño, si algo realmente había llegado a gustarle, eran los baños lujosos que podía darse en la enorme tina que era solo para él. La verdad, ese mes había sido uno muy duro, pero ya que las cosas mejoraban y se sentía acompañado, el dolor de la perdida se iba borrando suavemente, aun extrañaba a su abuela, sin embargo ya había logrado hacerse a la idea de que ella estaba en un lugar mejor.

Mientras Aoba escuchaba el agua moverse y se relajaba, exhaló un suspiro largo y apacible. Y como si fuera poco, ahora tenía alguien más en quien pensar. Hace poco había comenzado sus estudios en el pueblo, curiosamente la escuela era pequeña, no había muchos alumnos, y por alguna razón, todos ignoraban a Aoba, como si le temieran, huían de él, a duras penas lo miraban y saludaban. El joven peli-azul se sentía triste cuando esto pasaba, el rechazo jamás es agradable, en especial si tú no has hecho nada para merecerlo. Lo bueno de todo esto, es que Aoba había sido capaz de conocer a Mink.

Mink, era el maestro de Aoba. Cuando Aoba lo vio supo que era amor a primera vista, quedó fascinado. Adoraba su voz, su expresión sería y su porte sereno. Mink era ridículamente atractivo a los ojos de Aoba, y jamás perdía oportunidad para hablar con él. Durante los descansos ambos platicaban con calma, Mink era agradable, aunque algo cerrado en un inicio. Pronto, el profesor comenzó a simpatizar con su alumno, le parecía de lo más tierno, era como un pequeño pajarito deseoso de aprender, además era un chico amable, dulce y simpático. Ambos se agradaban.

"Pero él es mayor que yo, seguro me ve como un estudiante, ni amigos somos ¿soy tonto?". Pensó Aoba, mientras lavaba su cabello con calma, escuchó un ruido.

—Aoba —llamó Noiz.

—¿N-Noiz? ¿Q-Que sucede?

El joven mayordomo miró hacia otro lado por un segundo, como si estuviera pensando en que responder. Dirigió su mirada gélida a su amo, y dijo tranquilamente.

—En la noche, habrá una fiesta, para ti.

—¡¿Fiesta? —exclamó Aoba, exaltado—. ¡P-Pero yo no pedí una fiesta!

—Lo sé, la fiesta la ha organizado Koujaku en tu honor, todos queremos celebrar tu llegada, ha pasado un mes, así que no suena mal hacer una fiesta, además es tu deber ofrecerlas de vez en cuando.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Aoba.

Noiz asintió sin decir nada, después se arrodilló colocándose tras Aoba, y comenzó a lavar el cabello de su amo. Aoba se sintió indescriptiblemente bien, estremecimientos violentos recorrieron cada fibra de su cuerpo, y aunque no tenía frio, sintió un raro escalofrió que dejó su piel de gallina.

—No hay que temer —susurró Noiz, directamente en el oído de Aoba—. Será divertido, por fin tendremos algo de diversión, ¿no te parece bien?

Aoba se quedó pensando, si lo que Noiz decía era cierto —y probablemente lo era—, entonces no estaba mal ofrecer una fiesta, además, seguro sería una fiesta elegante, algo muy simple en donde la gente bebe, platica un poco, hay música y luego todo termina, seguro no sería nada muy difícil o imposible de manejar. Aunque, de todas formas le parecía algo raro que Koujaku tomara una decisión como esa sin consultarle, aunque bien apreciaba el gesto.

—Aoba… —Noiz llamó nuevamente.

Cuando Aoba volteó a ver a Noiz, podría jurar haber visto rojos los ojos de Noiz, cosa muy extraña. Parpadeó un par de veces, pero no había nada fuera de lo ordinario, todo seguía tal y como estaba, quizá algo le había entrado en el ojo y por eso vio color rojo, quizá eso había sucedido. Pero, eso no fue lo que más le había sorprendido. Lo increíble, era que Noiz ahora mismo estaba besándolo.

Los labios de Aoba estaban siendo lamidos por Noiz. Aoba trató de moverse, pero Noiz le sujetó y no le permitió escapar. Se sentía maravilloso, jamás había probado la dulzura de un beso hasta el día de hoy. Noiz besó suavemente una y otra vez a su amo, hasta que este se hubo relajado. Noiz sonrió en sus adentros, Aoba le parecía tierno, como alguien muy inocente o inexperto, esperando para ser educado. Mientras Aoba se dejaba llevar, presa del nuevo y exquisito placer que esos labios estaban proporcionándole, también estaba pensando, ¿estaba eso bien? ¿Estaba permitido? ¿Era normal? ¿Estaba mal? ¿Debería luchar más? ¿Debía rechazarlo aun si le gustaba? No estaba seguro, pero sabía que uno solo debía besar a la persona que más quería, así que pronto se sintió abrumado, no estaba seguro sobre sus propias emociones, no sabía si quería a Noiz tanto como para besarlo. Aunque llevaba un mes conviviendo con todos, resultaba difícil saber si ya le estimaba o no. ¿Amor, amistad, agradecimiento? ¿Cuál era el sentimiento correcto?

El beso terminó. Noiz se separó sin decir nada, le dedicó una fría mirada a su joven amo, y sin decir nada o explicar lo ocurrido se fue. Aoba se quedó en la tina unos minutos más, sentía su rostro arder por la vergüenza, pero también sentía que sus labios adormecidos estaban muy complacidos. Su mente divagó largo rato, hasta que volvió al mundo y salió de la tina para poder vestirse, tenía que arreglarse para la fiesta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración de la autora: **Es algo corto, pero espero les guste. 7u7 apareció Sei aunque sea un poco. ¡Calma! Pronto saldrá Mink, el salseo ya viene.

**Capitulo 3: Más confusión.**

—¿Qué…es…?

Miré el atuendo en mi cama, había un vestido de color negro, muy extraño, aunque hermoso debo decir. No obstante, no comprendí porque aquello estaba en mi cama. Mientras sostenía una toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo, miré hacia la puerta, esperando a que uno de mis mayordomos entrara a explicarme que estaba pasando.

—¿Aoba-sama? —la voz de Koujaku me llamó tras la puerta.

—Koujaku, pasa, necesito que me expliques algo…

Koujaku, impasible como de costumbre, me miró un momento sin pronunciar palabra, luego miró el vestido y me pareció verle sonreír, pero de ello no estaba seguro, lo dejé pasar y esperé con ansias una respuesta.

—Ha sucedido un pequeño error, yo le dije al sastre que te hiciera un atuendo para la noche, pero supongo que al ver tu foto cometió un error, quizá consideró que eras mujer y lo ha hecho para ti.

Supongo que estaba tan sorprendido que hice una cara ridícula, Koujaku parecía estar aguantando sus ganas de reír. Mi orgullo como chico se sintió herido durante un momento, pero decidí pensar que la persona se confundió debido a mi cabello largo —mala excusa pero la más conveniente—.

—Bueno, usaré algún otro traje.

—Eso no puede ser —dijo Koujaku— todos tus trajes han sido llevados al sastre, pues habías dicho que te quedaban grandes.

—Pero… no puedo bajar vestido de chica —dije nervioso—, me verán raro, ¿no crees?

—Yo no diría eso, la mayoría creen que eres una mujer, quizá por tu nombre, quizá por tu cabello. Si quieres, puedo cortarlo.

No comprendí a que venía eso, ni siquiera entendí si estaba haciendo todo a propósito. Me pregunté a mi mismo varias veces si de verdad tenía cara de chica. Miré a Koujaku y luego al vestido, comprendí que no tenía salida, y que era preferente bajar con ropas femeninas a ir desnudo frente a todo el mundo, quizá podría decir que soy mi propia hermana gemela, o algo del estilo. Y sin nada más que agregar al asunto y con mala gana dejé que Koujaku me ayudara a ponerme el vestido (fue más difícil de lo que pensé). Una vez que estuve listo, me miré en el espejo, la vergüenza era notoria y teñía mis mejillas con un claro carmín.

Además, me costaba respirar, Koujaku me había puesto un corset para mujer.

—Jamás había visto a una persona con mayor belleza —susurró Koujaku, con un tono diferente al usual. Mi cuerpo vibró nervioso y ligeramente cohibido, la mirada de mi mayordomo era distinta, como si me quemara totalmente. Desvié la mirada y fingí no darme cuenta, quizá todo eran ideas mías.

—K-Koujaku… —murmuré dudoso.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías quedarte a mi lado? Realmente me siento nervioso, es mi primera vez en un evento de alcurnia, no me siento preparado, ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Como tú desees —Koujaku se colocó su mano en el pecho, hiso una suave y muy elegante reverencia, después sus ojos se encontraron con los míos—. No te dejaré ir en toda la noche.

Sus palabras me supieron cual dulce veneno, una parte de mi sintió felicidad y la otra experimentó un terror profundo, por un momento me sentí a la merced de mi mayordomo… sí, de mi mayordomo, no había otra palabra. No éramos amigos, colegas ni familia, nuestra relación era casi tan extraña como el vestido que yo traía puesto. Como fuera, dejé de pensar en eso, por el momento debía encontrar una forma de sobrevivir a esta situación. Koujaku tomó mi mano y me condujo delicadamente; ahora si me sentía como una princesa, y puedo asegurar que era una vergüenza extrema. ¿Qué dirían de mí? Aunque no me interesen mucho las opiniones ajenas, hacer el ridículo tampoco era de mi gusto.

Cuando llegamos a la escalera que daba vista al vestíbulo mis pies se helaron, fue una sensación inquietante el ver tantos rostros ajenos a mi persona, realmente había olvidado lo desconectado que había estado de la sociedad, pues al no contar con amigos o parientes, me pareció que el tener un poco de compañía era suficiente. Realmente era un error, pero ¿Cómo iba pensar en cosas como esas? No había forma de que hiciera de mi vida social un aspecto primordial, así no era yo realmente. Fuera como fuera, no había salida, así que sonreí suavemente, sin estresarme, respiré hondo y me dispuse a ser amable, estaba nervioso, sí, pero no por eso sería grosero.

—Me complace presentarles a —Koujaku habló alto, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia nosotros—, Aoba, nuestra joya maestra.

Se escucharon aplausos, o eso me pareció, pues en mis oídos resonaba el latido incesante de mi corazón. Posiblemente me hubiera desmayado de no ser por la calidez y soporte que me brindaba la presencia de Koujaku.

Esta noche era todo un reto para mí.

Mientras los invitados conversaban, Clear se encargó de recibir a los invitados de honor de aquella curiosa fiesta.

—Clear, bueno verte —dijo Mizuki.

Mizuki era un importante amigo, o mejor dicho, un importante aliado, era un hombre de buena clase, en varios sentidos, además tenía buenos contactos y otras cuantas cosas que sobraría mencionar. Clear le dedicó una suave sonrisa y le invitó a pasar, al igual que al acompañante de Mizuki.

—Es encantador —dijo Clear—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Sei, es encantador ¿no es así? Tardé mucho en encontrar un vestido que hiciera lucir su belleza, me gusta presumir.

—Típico de ti —Clear sonrió ligeramente—, con ese vestido luce como una preciosa novia, tus gustos son increíbles, como era de esperarse de ti, Mizuki-san.

El acompañante de Mizuki no dijo nada, solo guardó silencio asintiendo, esa era su forma de agradecer el cumplido, y no es que no deseara hablar o agradecer, simplemente Mizuki se lo había prohibido, no le quedaba más que obedecer. Clear le pidió que le siguiera, más adelante había una pequeña sección privada, donde Mizuki conocería a la "novia" de los cuatro sucesores.

Noiz estaba con Aoba, estaba acompañándole mientras Koujaku recibía a otros invitados. Aoba no quería estar solo así que la compañía de Noiz le vino de maravilla. Noiz le ofreció un curioso vino a Aoba, le dijo que estaba bien que tomara una copa. Todos se mostraron absolutamente amables y cordiales, como si ignoraran el hecho de que él estuviera vestido de mujer. "déjamelo a mí", había dicho Noiz "No hables, por ningún motivo". Aoba pensó que Noiz lo hacía por él, para evitar que todos descubrieran que él era un hombre en vez de mujer, pero la realidad era muy distinta. Pronto las cosas se pusieron peor, Aoba comenzó a sentirse mareado, sus pies no funcionaban bien, Noiz tuvo que alejarlo.

—Iremos a un lugar más privado —le dijo a su amo.

Al llegar a dicho lugar privado, se encontró con Clear, Ren y Mizuki, los tres hablaban cordialmente, en especial Clear y Mizuki, Ren era más callado y prefería escuchar mientras disfrutaba de una buena copa de vino. Aoba parecía diferente, pues no pidió una explicación como era de costumbre, simplemente sonrió y se posicionó al lado de Clear, quien acarició su cabello con dulzura.

—Que dulce te has puesto, Aoba-san, ¿la droga ya te hiso efecto?

Aoba no respondió, solo dejó que Clear lo abrazara. Mizuki sonrió ampliamente.

—Me atrevería a decir que él es más hermoso que Sei… —dijo.

—Es una nueva adquisición, aún no hemos podido probarla —espetó Ren.

Mizuki miró a Ren con asombro, como si no creyera lo que este decía, y tenía sus razones, pues le parecía increíble que ellos, de entre todos, no hubieran ya hincado el diente en un humano de tan buena calidad, quizá había alguna buena razón tras de ello, pero no podía imaginar cual era. Sei miró a Aoba en silencio, y luego a Mizuki.

—No me imagino el porqué, tiene una gran esencia, ¿acaso están en algún tipo de ayuno maniaco? —preguntó Mizuki, al fin.

—No, no realmente —comentó Noiz, mientras servía a sí mismo una copa de vino—, en realidad solo seguimos instrucciones, supongo Koujaku tiene una muy buena razón.

Aoba soltó un suspiro, Noiz se sentó a la derecha de Clear, la habitación era algo estrecha, pero los largos sillones permitían que todos pudieran ponerse a sus anchas, y sin decir nada posicionó sus labios en el cuello de Aoba, besando suavemente su piel, sintiéndola con sus labios y lamiendo con lentitud. Noiz a duras penas podía controlarse y aunque detestara obedecer a Koujaku, sabía que debía hacerle caso en esta ocasión.

—Su piel…realmente —murmuró el rubio, relamiéndose los labios.

—No puedes hacer eso —renegó Clear, alejándole de Aoba—, si dejas una marca nos meteremos en problemas —acto seguido comenzó a dejar besos en el brazo de Aoba, hasta llegar a su mejilla y besarle nuevamente.

—¿Quieren un aperitivo? Me encantará ofrecerles un trago de Sei.

Clear sonrió y le dirigió una mirada algo cruel a Sei, pero simplemente se limitó a curvar sus labios con malicia —Acepta tu Noiz y tú también Ren.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron, se colocaron uno a cada lado de Sei. Mizuki cambió de lado, se sentó junto a Clear y simplemente acarició el cabello de Aoba, sus ojos no podían apartarse de él, era realmente hermoso, era una lástima que no estuviera consiente de lo que pasaba, ver su expresión de confusión y terror hubiera sido una delicia.

Noiz, removió en un suave gesto el vestido de Sei dejando su hombro desnudo. Sei no dijo nada, cual muñeco se dejó hacer, pero desvió la mirada, se notaba que no estaba contento con lo que ocurría, pero ¿Cómo quejarse? Él sabía que no tenía ese derecho. Ren, por su parte comenzó a besar ligeramente el cuello de Sei, mientras su mano acariciaba suavemente la pierna de Sei, acercándose lentamente a su entrepierna.

—¿Quieres la primera ronda? —preguntó Noiz, sonriendo pervertido.

—Bien —asintió Ren. Acto seguido se colocó en el suelo, se posicionó entre las piernas de Sei y alzó su vestido encontrando lo que buscaba. Noiz deslizó sus dedos con calma por el cuello de Sei, como si examinara cerámica fina, esa piel tan blanca era preciosa, era de buena calidad y no tenía marcas, quizá por maquillaje o porque Mizuki curaba muy bien a su joya para que siempre estuviera hermosa, luego de admirar tan linda piel, Noiz empezó a darle besos en el cuello. Sei dejó escapar una exhalación, su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar, pero no dijo nada, solo siguió callado mientras el rubor teñía sus mejillas vergonzosamente.

Ren comenzó a acariciar el bulto entre las piernas de Sei, mientras lamia las piernas de este, dejando besos y mordisqueando, la sensación de carne entre sus dientes era estimulante, además la linda marca roja que debe era encantadora, por lo menos así lo veía Ren. El cuerpo de Se comenzó a estremecerse, ligeros escalofríos hacían temblar todo su ser, dejando su piel de gallina, aunque dolía y no le agradaba, la realidad era que su cuerpo ya estaba entrenado para sentirse bien quisiera o no. Y entonces, sin aviso alguno, los filosos —y no muy grandes— colmillos de Noiz se asomaron, los clavó con fuerza en el cuello de Sei.

—¡A-Ah!

Sei tenía prohibido emitir sonido alguno, pero el dolor en su cuello fue tan intenso que un pequeño quejido se escapó de sus labios. Mizuki sonrió divertido, sabía que a Sei le aterraba desobedecerle pues temía a los castigos que el moreno usualmente imponía.

Ren tomó el falo erecto de Sei y lo acomodó en sus labios, comenzando a chuparlo lentamente. Sei comenzó a jadear por la creciente y dulce excitación que se desató en su cuerpo. El dolor punzante en su cuello se mescló con el placer en su parte baja, ahora sentía un curioso éxtasis. Noiz comenzó a beber a tragos la sangre del azabache, tenía un agradable aroma y el sabor estaba excelente, era un humano con sangre de alta calidad, eso era notable, aunque no le provocaba de la misma manera que Aoba, no obstante aquello era irrelevante en el momento.

—Sei, estas muy excitado —se burló Ren—. ¿Se siente tan bien?

Sei miró a Mizuki, no sabía si responder o no. El moreno sonrió malicioso y dijo: —Sí, le está gustando, continúa, mi pequeño Sei no quedará satisfecho solo con eso.

—¿Hm?

—Buenos días, Aoba-san —sonrió Clear.

—¿Q-Qué pasó ayer?

—Luego de cenar tomaste un baño y dormiste toda la noche —respondió Clear.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿y la fiesta? ¿y-y el vestido?

Clear sonrió y se sentó en la cama junto con su amo, tomó un mechón del peli-azul y sonrió con ternura, con un deseo perverso indecible.

—Fue solo un sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencia: este capítulo es ¡demasiado sexy! Ok no, espero lo disfruten.

Capítulo 4 Amor, paciencia y enemigos.

Aoba se quedó en la cama, pensativo, aquello había parecido demasiado real como para ser un sueño, pero ¿Qué pruebas tenía de ello?

No tenía ni la más mínima prueba de que sus palabras fuesen verdad o de que aquello hubiera sucedido. Su mente estaba borrosa y solo podía recordar algunos detalles del día anterior, posiblemente, tal como su mayordomo lo había indicado, todo había sido solo un sueño, ni más ni menos. De cualquier forma soñar algo así no es muy normal. ¿Quién sueña que se viste de chica en una fiesta? Eso es algo muy absurdo.

_Posiblemente algo me cayó mal anoche y por ello soñé tonterías _

Aoba, algo mareado aun, se levantó suavemente. Miró el calendario y luego miró su reloj, tenía que salir para ir a la universidad. Se puso sus ropas normales y bajó a comer algo simple, poco después salió sin decirle ni una palabra a sus buenos mayordomos. Solo salió corriendo, de cierta forma Aoba prefirió olvidarlo todo y enfocarse en el hoy, especialmente a sabiendas de que vería a su maestro, Mink.

…

Mink fumaba tranquilamente en su despacho, faltaban unos veinte minutos para que comenzaran las clases y entonces tuviera que ir a enseñar a los chicos universitarios que vivían en el pueblo cercano a la escuela. No era mal trabajo, la paga era buena y enseñar era entretenido. Pero, algo había tomado su atención y ese algo era el chico nuevo: Seragaki Aoba; ese chico era diferente a todos los demás, era dedicado, amable y atento, con un aspecto llamativo y extravagante, él no era un chico de pueblo, venía de la cuidad, eso era obvio, quizá por ello todos se alejaban de él.

Sin embargo, Mink sabía algo que los demás no, él sabía porque todos, quisieran o no evitaban a Aoba… y eso tenía que ver con vampiros. Sí, Mink sabía que Aoba estaba rodeado de vampiros, por ello comenzó a convivir con él, a observarlo cuidadosamente. Mink llegó a la conclusión de que Aoba no sabía nada, no estaba consciente de que clase de criaturas le rodeaban, no presentaba signos de haber sido mordido o intimidado, no era un vampiro, y tampoco tenía ningún sello, simplemente tenía impregnada una esencia de muerte y eso provocaba que el instinto natural en otras personas se activara y le evitara todo el tiempo.

Mientras Mink se perdía en sus pensamientos, dejaba salir largas bocanadas de humo, sus ojos estaban puestos en la nada, ese día estaba algo pensativo. Se estaba interrogando a sí mismo, preguntándose cosas como: "¿Y qué esperas obtener? ¿Para qué ayudarías a ese chico? ¿De verdad crees que puedes hacerlo? ¿Y si no te cree? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?". Pero por más que intentó e intentó no encontraba una respuesta lógicamente satisfactoria. Todo era sin motivo o razón.

—¡Mink-san! —se oyó la jubilosa voz de Aoba.

—¿Aoba? ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Mink, apagando su cigarro—. ¿No es temprano aun?

—Puede que sí —admitió— pero es mejor llegar temprano ¿no?

—Supongo… —Mink miró el reloj, faltaban ya cinco minutos, no era tan temprano en realidad—. Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez. Anda.

Aoba asintió, tenía una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, Mink debía admitir que su estudiante le atraía y mucho, pero si dejaba llevar por esa dulzura sería un problema, no debía olvidar los problemas que tenía en frente, pero tampoco podía olvidar u ignorar aquello que su corazón comenzaba a sentir; una ternura enternecedora que llenaba su alma, quería abrazarlo cuando veía esa tierna sonrisa.

—Leí el libro que me diste —dijo Aoba, mientras ambos se dirigían al salón—. Me gustó mucho… aunque fue algo triste.

—¿Te parece?

—Bueno, sí —Aoba suspiró—. Supongo que un final feliz… me hubiera gustado. Quizá sea inmaduro, pero quizá soñar con finales felices no está tan mal… ¿verdad?

Mink meditó un momento, con suma suavidad acarició la cabeza de Aoba y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa.

—No, no está mal, creo que soñar con algo mejor no hace mal a nadie.

Aoba curvó sus labios en una suave sonrisilla, esas simples palabras le alegraron de sobre manera, aunque si podía ser sincero, no estaba solo feliz por las palabras sino por el orador de las mismas. Por Mink, por eso se sintió tan feliz. Incluso sintió su rostro arder por unos segundos, esperaba no haberse sonrojado. Agachó el rostro y contuvo sus ganas de gritar, su pecho dolió, latió tan fuerte que no supo que hacer.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento que iba creciendo en su interior?

…

Clear miraba con cariño la rosa roja que había recogido el otro día. Koujaku tocaba el piano mientras esto sucedía, ambos estaban solos en la enorme habitación, con su mente en el aire, pensando en lo mismo: Aoba.

—¿Y esa rosa? —preguntó Koujaku, sin dejar de tocar.

—Creo que lo sabes muy bien, lo viste todo —respondió Clear, sonriendo sarcástico, mientras sostenía la rosa contra sí.

—Ya veo, eres muy perspicaz —bromeó él—. Como fuera, la noche anterior fue algo interesante, ¿Disfrutaste de una buena cena?

—Pudo ser mejor —se quejó Clear—. A veces no te entiendo, Koujaku. Tú eres el que más desea probarlo, ¿Por qué nos estamos conteniendo? Jamás lo habíamos hecho, todo siempre era igual: Llegaba la presa, la seducíamos y la comíamos. Eso era todo.

Koujaku siguió tocando, la sonrisa no se iba de sus labios.

—Porque él es diferente, ¿No lo has notado? Dime, Clear, de todos los cuerpos que has sepultado en nuestro jardín de rosas ¿Cuántos han logrado producir una rosa como la que tienes entre manos?

Clear suspiró, era cierto, vivos o muertos, mujeres o hombres, ninguno había logrado hacer florecer una rosa roja, ninguno había logrado hacer que esta creciera tan rápido, era un pequeño pero muy importante misterio al cual Clear no había encomendado gracia alguna.

—Entiendo, él es diferente, pero ¿No es esa una mayor razón para hacerlo nuestro?

—Lo será, solo debemos tener paciencia. Tienes razón Clear, me estoy volviendo loco, su aroma es exquisito, pero debemos ir lento o todo se arruinará.

Clear asintió mientras sentía el aroma de la rosa en sus manos, comprendía las palabras de Koujaku y las respetaba, no porque Koujaku fuera mayor que él o algo así, sino que Koujaku era el segundo sangre pura de la casa, y Clear, siendo solo un convertido escuchaba a lo que él tenía que decir, sabía muchas más cosas y de nada serviría buscarse problemas.

…

—A-Aoba… nhg… nhg… ¡A-Ah!

Se escuchaban gemidos y jadeos, la voz suave de alguien salía presa de la excitación.

En la cama de Aoba se encontraba Ren, acostado en esta, con la cara hundida en la almohada de Aoba, sintiendo su aroma mientras se tocaba a sí mismo. No podía resistirse, sentía una excitación fatídica cada vez que ese dulce aroma le impregnaba. Más que hambre sentía excitación, sentía una calentura difícil de soportar y disimular. Por ello, cuando Aoba no estaba, se daba el gusto de masturbarse en la cama del peli-azul, aunque no era mucho, por lo menos podía tocarse a sí mismo mientras la esencia de Aoba inundaba sus sentidos.

La mano de Ren subía y bajaba con fuerza, apretaba de vez en cuando y comenzaba de nuevo. Todo estaba poniéndose más húmedo y caliente. Ren, con los ojos cerrados, imaginaba que esa mano no era la suya, sino que era Aoba otorgándole placer. ¡Diablos! ¡Si tan solo la imaginación fuese realidad!

Pese que la noche anterior había tenido relaciones sexuales como bestia, no era suficiente, no sentía que estuviera realmente satisfecho, pues por más cuerpos que hubo tocado o probado, ninguno era Aoba, ninguno tenía esa esencia, ninguno era lo que Ren en realidad deseaba.

Ren era un vampiro curioso, era poco sádico, y mucho menos masoquista, pero era muy 'pervertido' usualmente probar la sangre o sentir el aroma delicioso de alguna presa, lejos de inspirarle sadismo, le inspiraba pasión y un impulso sexual irrefrenable. Era extraño, pero fuera de alimentarse, provocar dolor no le llamaba en nada, no quería torturar o hacer gritar a nadie (a menos que fuera de placer).

Un último jadeo y dejó que su excitación se liberara en las sabanas de Aoba. Ren, con la respiración errática y cortada se quedó ahí un momento, turbado por esa curiosa esencia que le orillaba a masturbarse y a producir sonidos tan indecentes.

—Ya no aguanto —murmuró para sí.

…

—¿Este o aquel? —dijo Noiz.

Noiz miraba los arneses, correas, ropajes y otro tipo de cosas, estaba tratando de pensar cual se le vería mejor a su lindo Aoba. El S&M* de por sí ya era su gusto, pero el bondage* le excitaba mucho. Ese juego de amo/esclavo que deseaba jugar con Aoba era algo que le mantenía ocupado, si aún no podía tocarle por lo menos podía idealizar como sería jugar con él.

—No es suficiente —gruñó frustrado—. ¿Cuánto más nos hará esperar ese anciano? —escupió, refiriéndose a Koujaku.

—Este anciano tiene sus motivos ¿sabes? —dijo Koujaku, sonriendo burlonamente, recargado en la puerta de la habitación de Noiz—. Quizá podrías dejar tus tontos jueguitos pre-potentes y venir abajo, tenemos algo que discutir, es sobre Aoba.

—Maldito anciano —Noiz le dirigió una mirada asesina al azabache, pero simplemente obedeció.

Un vez en la sala, los cuatro tomaron asiento y esperaron a que alguien tomara la palabra, en este caso esperaban a que Koujaku dijera lo que tenía que decir.

—Algo raro sucede con Aoba, y no estoy seguro de que podrá ser.

—Lo noté también —convino Clear—. Hoy en la mañana tenía nuestra esencia impregnada y hoy apenas llegó a la casa llegó apestado, era asqueroso ese aroma, además no pude tocarlo… no pude.

—¿Algún talismán? —preguntó Ren.

—Posiblemente, pero no sabemos que es —dijo Koujaku.

—De cualquier forma no podemos quitarle nada, no podemos ni tocarlo —dijo Clear, con escepticismo aunque en realidad se notaba la ira en sus ojos.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros. Sabían que Aoba no había aquerido dichas protecciones por conocimiento o necesidad, él aun no sabía que eran ellos en realidad. Lo que significaba que alguien más si lo sabía y ese alguien se los dio a Aoba con intenciones muy claras. Posiblemente tenían un enemigo en las sombras pero ¿Quién era?

…

Hoy fue un día extraño, sinceramente no entiendo muy bien que les sucede a mis mayordomos. Llegué de clases, todo muy normal, me recibieron como siempre, pero Clear parecía no querer tocarme como si yo tuviera la peste negra y él era quien más insistiría en abrazarme o tocarme de alguna forma. Y hoy no, simplemente se apartó, parecía casi asustado de mí.

Luego fue igual con Ren. A Noiz no le vi, quizá estaba ocupado. Koujaku me preguntó por mi día y le conté sobre algunas cosas sobre medicina que aprendí en la escuela. Luego le platiqué sobre algunos libros nuevos que me dispondría a leer más tarde. Él sonrió, pero pude notar algo diferente también en él.

Aparte de ello, creo que mi día con mi profesor fue magnifico. Sigo sin comprender que es este sentimiento en mi corazón…Cada vez que Mink sonríe o me halaga sintiendo que voy a estallar en mil pedazos, aunque me hace sentir bien. Mientras me daba un baño en la gran tina de burbujas comencé a pensar en lo que había soñado y en otras cosas. Por primera vez me comencé a preguntar acerca de cómo ese hombre y mi abuela se conocieron, realmente no tuve oportunidad para hablar con él sobre el pasado de mi abuela.

El agua caía por mi cuerpo, sentí una helada corriente de aire que heló mi piel, algo así como un presentimiento, sentía claramente que alguien estaba mirándome. Voltee pero no vi nada, ni un alma, ninguno de mis mayordomos estaba ahí. Sonreí un poco para mí mismo, ya estaba tan nervioso que estaba imaginando cosas. En ese momento pensé que quizá… debería dejar de leer los libros sobre vampiros que Mink me había dado.

Miré mi mano, ahora tenía una sortija nueva, era un regalo… tenía una bonita gema roja en el centro, era muy bonito…

…

—¿Le diste la protección, Trip?

—Sí, le he dado un anillo y un collar —respondió.

—Bien, bien, ¿Cómo responderán los vampiros ante esto?

—No lo sé. Pero sin duda será muy, muy divertido.

—Sí, su osadía ha sido grande al robarnos lo que es nuestro.

—Ya no podrán tocarlo.

Dos chicos, uno con cabello rubio y el otro pelirrojo comenzaron a reír, se reían porque su plan había sido todo un éxito. Le habían ofrecido a cierto joven una gema capaz de repeler vampiros, pues les quemaba. Los vampiros no eran más que un pobre intento de demonio, pero era imperfecto y dependiente, patético en todos los sentidos, o por lo menos así lo veían esos dos jóvenes que ahora reían con tanta satisfacción.

—Aoba-san, nuestro ángel celestial, pronto iremos por ti —comentó el rubio mientras miraba un espejo, ahí se podía ver la imagen de Aoba, estaba durmiendo tan pacíficamente. Era un encanto.

—Sí, así será —convino el otro.

Los nombre de esos dos chicos eran: Trip y Virus...

Y ellos eran demonios.

…

**Palabras de la autora: **:D ¡LOL! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Realmente me divierte mesclar vampiros con los hermosos personajes de Dramatical murder. Omg ¡Ya aparecieron los no-gemelos-oxigenados! Y para hacerlo todo más difícil ¡Son demonios! Pobre Aoba D: Corre por tu vida. En fin, nos leemos a la próxima.


End file.
